Little Blue Box
by TessaStarDean
Summary: FlackStella. Flack knows which boxes are Stella's favorites. Pure fluff.


"You're kidding, right

"You're kidding, right?" Danny asked as they stared up at the Tiffany's store front.

Flack shrugged. "Stella hates yellow gold."

"And somehow that translates to you gettin' her one of the most expensive engagement rings in the world?"

"She likes the little blue boxes."

"Then buy her a box." Don rolled his eyes and Danny sighed. "You're gonna make me feel bad about the ring I got Montana."

"No," Flack argued. "Your girl wanted a big beautiful wedding and you had to fly her entire family in. _My_ girl wants a wedding on the beach with just you guys and no formal clothes. So Monroe got the wedding of her dreams, and I'm gonna try to give Stella the ring of her dreams."

"Don't forget that Monroe is a Messer now," Danny pointed out. "And that was quite the touching little speech, Donnie."

Flack glared. "Shut up, Messer. Let's go inside. I don't wanna be late."

"Late?" Danny asked as they walked in. "Late for what?"

His friend muttered something that he couldn't quite understand.

"Speak up and stop mumbling like a girl."

"The engagement ring consultation," Flack gritted out.

Danny did his best to stifle his laughter. "The what?"

"Can I help you?" a woman behind the counter asked, saving Flack from having to answer his friend.

"Yeah. I'm Donald Flack. I have a 12:30 appointment."

She smiled, extending her hand. "I'm Stacey. We spoke on the phone."

Don shook her hand and then gestured to his friend. "This is Danny. He's supposed to help me make a decision."

Stacey nodded. "Most people bring a friend. It's a big decision. Now, if you'll follow me, we'll go into my office and talk."

The two guys followed her toward a door in the back, which opened into a long hallway. She opened the fourth door on the right and led them inside, where there was a desk and two chairs facing it. She gestured for them to have a seat, and then pushed an intercom button by the door.

"Paul? Could you bring the rings in please?" Then she took a seat behind the desk and smiled at them. "As soon as Paul brings them in, we can start deciding which one will work best."

A moment later, a tall black man came into the room, carrying a box. He set it down in front of Stacey, nodded to Flack and Danny, and then left the room. When he was gone, Stacey took the top off of the box, displaying two rings.

"Only two?" Danny asked. "You gotta have more rings than that."

"These are the two Mr. Flack had narrowed it down to."

Flack shrugged as he explained. "I looked on their website. These were the two I liked the most."

Stacey held up the first ring. "This is the Tiffany Setting. Very simple, very classy."

Danny and Flack both looked at it, holding it and turning it so that it caught the light.

"It's nice," Danny admitted.

"And this," she said, setting the ring down and picking up the other, "is the Round Brilliant with Bead-Set band."

The center diamond was about the same size as the other ring, but the band had stones as well. It was elegant without being over-the-top, and as Flack stared at it, he could imagine it on Stella's finger.

"That one," Danny said firmly, pointing to the Round Brilliant.

Flack raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

"Absolutely. That ring screams 'Stella.'"

The detective smiled. "I thought so, too."

"Does that mean you're decided?" Stacey asked.

"Yeah, I think it does."

"Well, I have to say that this is one of the easiest decisions I've seen made. Most guys agonize."

"Do I even want to ask how much this is gonna cost you?" Danny asked his friend.

Don shook his head. "No. But remember, I'm not paying for a big wedding like you did."

"Good point. Now all ya gotta do is ask the girl."

Flack sighed. "Think she'll say yes?"

"Are you kidding me? She's gonna cry and hug ya and kiss ya and say yes so many times you're gonna forget what the word means."

"I doubt I could forget."

"Yeah. You'll be grinnin' like an idiot for weeks."

Don smiled. "I can't wait."

888888888888888888888888

"Hey," Stella greeted as Flack joined her in the Park.

He jogged up to her, placing a gentle kiss on her lips before they started to walk.

"Hey."

"Did you have fun with Danny?"

Flack shrugged. "We just had lunch. Nothin' special." He paused. "I got you a present."

She smiled. "I like presents."

He chuckled. "I know you do. You're gonna have to wait, though."

"That's not very nice," Stella pouted.

"Patience, Stell. Patience."

They walked on until they got to one of the Park's many bodies of water. Benches sat all along the path, with people filling them up, talking and laughing and eating as they enjoyed the gorgeous weather. Kids were driving little boats on the water as parents watched nearby, and baby strollers went by, with colorful balloons tied to them.

Tugging on her hand, Flack stopped Stella and turned her around until she was facing him. They stared at each other for a moment, and Stella couldn't help but grin.

"Do I get my present now?"

"I think now's as good a time as any."

He stared at her for a moment longer, and Stella searched his eyes. There was something in his voice, something she couldn't quite place...but all she saw was a happiness that she knew was mirrored in her own eyes.

Then he was lowering himself to the ground, and going down on one knee. The air rushed out of Stella's lungs as she stared down at him, not daring to hope that this meant what she thought it did -

Flack pulled out a little blue box with a white satin ribbon. Stella would have recognized those signature colors anywhere, and her heart pounded as he opened the box, revealing the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.

"Stella...I love you...and I wanna spend the rest of my life loving you. Will you marry me?"

Tears fell from her eyes, and she didn't even notice the hush that had fallen over everyone standing around them. Laughing, she grabbed Flack's tie and dragged him back to his feet.

"Yes," she whispered. "Yes."

His smile was blinding as he took the ring out of the basket and slipped it onto her finger. The box fell from his hands as she threw herself into his arms, kissing him while the crowd erupted in applause. Stella seemed oblivious to the rest of the world as she kept whispering 'yes' over and over again, and Flack knew without a doubt that he would never forget what that word meant, or the way it made him feel.


End file.
